FEEL GOOD Inc
by Gorillaz720
Summary: The Gorillaz...  You've heard the stories...  If you've read 'DARE', you'll know what happened in the beginning...  Well...  This, is the end... Umm...  Sorry I haven't been able to update recently, the computers at my school won't let me save my changes


Hi all!

If you've read 'Project 666: An Inter-Dimensional Conflict' by GoshHaHa1.5, you'll know where I'm coming from with this.

(By the way, this story's in three parts. Enjoy!)

**FEEL GOOD Inc.**

**part one**

_Prologue_

The Gorillaz...  
You've heard the stories...  
If you've read 'DARE', you'll know what happened in the beginning...  
Well... This, is the end...

Murdoc has taken over Essex, Noodle has been brainwashed, 2D has been banished, and ... Russell's serving drinks!?

2D shows up at Noodle's apartment, unexplained and unannounced.  
Noodle threatens to kill him, and 2D runs off.

But... 2D breaks into a familiar lokking building by crawling through ventilation shafts.  
He gets caught, and he and Russell are thrown into the dungeons.

The same question is running through their heads:

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO 'FEEL GOOD Inc.'?"

**Chapter One  
**_"City's breakin' down..."_

Noodle shivered as she walked down the hallway towards her apartment. All the past memories and thoughts of the band were now distant, her heart, seemingly void of emotion.  
She reached into her purse for her key.  
There was a sudden noise from behind her apartment door.  
Noodle looked up quickly, every muscle in her body tensed, her senses ever alert.  
_Come on, you stupid girl!_ She told herself. _Murdoc can't have sent for you, not now! Stop imagining things!  
_But was it her imagination?  
_Oh, grow up!_ She thought. _You're eighteen now! You know there's no such thing as monsters!  
_But these thoughts did nothing to comfort her. She knew very well that monsters existed, and she hated them beyond all possibility, Zombies most of all.  
Was there a Zombie in her apartment? Or was there a creture far worse in there? Something repulsive... Something ready to devour her, the second she opened the door.  
_Well, I guess there's only one way to find out..._ She thought.  
She inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and heard the lock click open.  
Noodle gulped, and slowly pulled down the handle, pushing open the door.  
Upon entering the flat, the door slammed shut behind her. No sight met her eyes.  
She was standing in total darkness, as if she had plunged to the bottom of a deep crevasse, into which no light would ever shine.  
_That's odd,_ she thought. _I'm sure I turned the lights on before I left._  
She walked forward a few steps, her arms held out in front of her like a blind man's cane. She hoped she wouldn't end up bumping into anything.  
Just then, she heard a voice from behind her.  
"Evenin', Noodle," it said. "I've been waitin' for yeh."

**Chapter Two  
**_"My dreams, they come a kissin'..."_

Noodle spun around as the lights flicked on overhead.  
Standing there was 2D, with his handsome smile that Noodle always fell to pieces over.  
"2D san!" She gasped, rushing up to him and enveloping him in a warm embrace.  
2D rocked back slightly from the force of Noodle's hug.  
"Whoa, easy there, Tiger," he laughed.  
Noodle stepped back and composed herself.  
"So..." she began. "How'd you get in here, anyway?"  
2D shrugged.  
"To be honest, I don't know." He replied.  
All of a sudden, a change seemed to come over Noodle. Her expression hardened, and her voice turned icy cold.  
"What are _you_ doing here!?" She spat at 2D.  
2D frowned.  
"Noodle, luv," he said. "Wot's wrong?"  
Noodle glared at him.  
"I am under direct orders from Sir, not to make contact with you." She said in monotone.  
2D's eyes went wide.  
"Sir?" He questioned. "Surley yeh don' mean ol' Muds?"  
Noodle clenched her fists and grunted.  
"You are forbidden to speak of Sir in that manner and tone!" Noodle enforced.  
2D rolled his eyes.  
"Look, Noods, do me a favour and cut out the 'Sir' crap, awright? It's gettin' on me nerves. T' me, 'e'll always be plain ol' Murdoc."  
Noodle drew back her fist and hit 2D in the face - hard.  
"I am forbidden to make contact with you!" She repeated.  
2D rubbed his sore cheek.  
"Yeah? Well, yeh jus' did. An' it was frickin' painful, I can tell you that now." He retorted.  
"Awe... Did it hurt you...?" Noodle cooed, an expression of mock compassion on her face. "Good," she snapped. "Now get out of here before I decide to kill you!"  
2D flung open the door and raced off down the hallway. He knew Noodle wasn't kidding, and he knew she would've chosen the slowest, most painful method possible for him to die.

**Chapter Three  
**_Murdoc's Palace_

"Can I get yo' another drink fo' you an' yo' ladies, Sir?" Asked a rather overweight waiter.  
"Ah, fuck off, ya fat, stupid, ugly, shit-headed, slimy, pot-bellied, son of a bitch!" Said a tall man sitting in a Jacuzzi with two women. "What've I told ya 'bout before? Ya dumb fuck! Never interrupt me when I'm chattin' up the chicks! I gotta screw 'em later! Ya know!? Give 'em the 'Root'!"  
The waiter didn't react to these insults. He merely stood there as Murdoc rambled on.  
His attention was brought back down to Earth when Murdoc said:  
"Alright then, ya fat fuck! Give us a drink!"  
The waiter poured the drinks as fast and as carefully as he could. He knew that a single spilt drop would make Murdoc _really _pissed off, and that was not something the waiter was willing to handle today.  
Once the waiter had finished, Murdoc said,  
"Alright, fuck off, Russell. An' don't come back 'til I call ya, ya fat tub o' lard!!"

2D crept through the halls of 'Murdoc's Palace'. He knew the place well, and not becouse he had been there before.  
Well, in a way, he had.  
You see, 'Murdoc's Palace' was not an original construction.  
Murdoc had just bought the 'Feel Good Inc.' tower and decorated it to his liking.  
Either that, or he had just stolen the ownership rights or something like that.  
_An' knowin' Murdoc, it was probably teh latter option 'e took!_ 2D thought happily.

**Chapter Four  
**_Reunited?_

Noodle walked into Murdoc's main chamber.  
"Second in command, Noodle reporting, Sir!" She barked.  
Murdoc walked in wearing a towel around his waist.  
"Really?" He said. "'Ave ya got somethin' ta tell me, Noodle?"  
Noodle flinched as Murdoc hissed her name, but replied immediately. Incompetence was paid for dearly.  
"Yes, Sir!" She said.  
"Alright, then." Murdoc said. "Out with it!"  
"That 'Traitorous Bastard' was in my apartment when I got home, Sir." Noodle said.  
"Really...?" Murdoc said.  
"Pardon me for saying so, but you don't sound very surprised, Sir!" Noodle said.  
"No," Murdoc replied. "I'm not." He said, taking off the towel and getting dressed, not caring if Noodle saw, though he knew she wouldn't _dare_ look at him. "Ya see," he continued. "The Dullard's real thin, right? 'E can slip into an airshaft."  
Murdoc clicked his fingers.  
"Boom, just like that, there you go - he's gotten past security."

Russell walked into the room. He had been eavesdropping, and had finally decided to make a move.  
"It's about 2D, isn't it?" He asked. "What happened?"  
Murdoc scowled, Noodle flinched again, but Russell didn't move.  
"Oi! Y'ass faced piece of shit!" Murdoc shouted. "I didn' call for ya, did I? Ya fat dumbass!"  
Russell was beyond intimidation. The mention of 2D had given him hope.  
"What happened to 2D?" He repeated. "Where is 'e?"

It was at that moment, that an airshaft's vent grating fell from the ceiling, hitting Murdoc on the head.  
"Oi!" He said. "That fuckin' 'urt y'know?"  
Russell laughed.  
"Shut up," Murdoc muttered.  
"You guys didn' 'appen to be lookin' fer me, did yeh?" A familiar voice called out.  
"The two of them looked up to see 2D.  
"Ha, ha!" Russell cried out with joy. "I knew you'd come back!"  
"Permission to look in an upward direction, Sir!?" Noodle asked.  
"Granted," Murdoc allowed. "An' no we weren't, Dullard! We were talkin' about ya, not to ya! Geez! See what I mean, commander Noodle? The old 'airshaft' technique we were just talking about!"  
As Noodle looked up, 2D smiled his sweet smile once again, making Noodle melt.  
"Yeh know, yeh always did tend to take yer job a li'l to seriously!" He joked.  
He swung out from the ventilation shaft with both hands, performed a perfect double-somersault in midair... And landed!  
- Flat on his face.  
"Ouch!" Noodle cringed.  
Murdoc laughed his cruel, evil laugh.  
"Still the same old clumsy, brainless dumbass, 'ey Dullard!?" He jeered.  
"In case you haven't noticed, he's gotten a lot smarter since the 'Invasion of Horror' story." Russell said.  
Murdoc shook his head.  
"Uh, no. Don't think I saw anythin' diff'rent... Nope, sorry. Didn't notice nothin'."

Murdoc moved over to his desk and dialled the telephone.  
"Uh, yeah, Security? This is Murdoc here. I need you to take away two people who aren't being very nice to your... _King_."

**Chapter Five**_  
Escape or Die?_

Bars and bricks, that's what they were surrounded by.  
"Y'know, I didn' even know Teh Tower 'ad sublevels, let alone frickin' jail cells! I mean, really! Of all fings!" 2D said.  
"I don't think _anyone_ knew about the sublevels, 'cept maybe the manager of 'Feel Good Inc.', and the guards he employed down here to keep the rowdy prisoners under control." Russell replied.  
"Y'reckon Muds built 'em?" 2D asked.  
Russell laughed. "Nah, he's too lazy! He'd get someone _else_ to do it."  
2D sighed. "That's what I meant!"  
Russell chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know... Besides, by the looks of it, these cells've been around a lot longer that ol' Muds."  
2D shrugged in agreement. "Yeah..." He trailed off.  
There were several minutes of awkward silence, before 2D broke the ice.  
"Anyways," he began. "Wot sublevel are we on?"  
"Well, well, well." Russell commented. "It looks like all those nights studying and memorising the Tower's maps'll finally pay off!" He finished, a broad grin on his face. "Sublevel Three."  
"Yeah, I gotta admit, havin' a determined man on teh inside sure 'elps teh cause, dunnit?" 2D replied.  
He lay down with his back to the cold stone floor, staring up at the ceiling, resting his head in his hands.  
"Oi! Russ, look wot I lus' no'iced," he said, pointing at the ceiling. "'Ey Hobbs! I said 'chack it'! There's four blocks missin' from teh bloody roof! No joke!"  
Russell looked up.  
"And then I think it's a left..." he murmured to himself.  
"Huh," he said, inspecting the gap. "Y'reckon y'could squeeze through that?" He asked 2D.  
"Yeah, piece o' cake," 2D assured.  
"No," Russell corrected. "Not cake - cement. It's a lot harder, so watch it." He instructed.  
"Awright, gimme a boost, then!" 2D said.  
Shaking his head in a disapproving way, Russell hunched his shoulders and cupped his hands, ready to thrust 2D upwards.  
2D took a running start, and - at just the right moment - placed his left foot in Russell's hands, pushing up as Russell lifted.

WHOOSH!!  
He was out, he had done it!  
He turned back to face Russell.  
"See? I didn't whack my head once!" He said, turning around and smashing his face into a support beam.  
"Aiee..." Russell banged his forehead with his palm. "How 'bout getting' the keys instead of bashing yourself up?" Russell whispered.  
"Awrighty, then." 2D agreed. "T'at sounds like a good idea, dunnit?"  
He turned around and promptly bashed into the support beam again.  
"Under it, moron! Go under it!" Russell whispered.  
"Awright, awright!" 2D said, whacking into it for the third time.  
_This is gonna take a while,_ Russell thought.

**Chapter Six**_  
Secrets, secrets, secrets..._

"Yer lettin' 'im get to ya, aren't ya?" Murdoc asked Noodle.  
Noodle shook her head vigorously. "No! No, Sir! Not at all!" She replied.  
"Good," Murdoc said. "We can't let anything interfere with our plan."

"So," Russell began. "What you been doin' all these years?" He asked, as they walked through the corridors.  
2D shrugged. "Ah, nuffink much." 2D replied. "I went back to teh fair, but it's gone..." he said unhappily.  
Russell nodded. "Yeah, I know. Murdoc happily broadcast its closing throughout the entire building."  
(And - in case you hadn't noticed - 2D ended up getting the keys, despite almost fracturing his skull multiple times.)  
2D's shoulders slumped. "Oh..." He said.

A guard ran into Murdoc's main chamber.  
"Sir!" He yelled. "Sir!!"  
"WHAT!!!" Murdoc bellowed.  
"I-I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, Sir, but I have just been informed that your two prisoners have escaped." The guard said.  
Murdoc's brows lifted. "Really...?" he said, his eyes narrowing.  
"Y-yes, Sir." The guard replied.  
"Well, find them. And block the hole at the top of the cell that we use to drop food down."  
"Yes, Sir!" The guard complied, glad for an excuse to leave the room.

A hand clamped down onto 2D's shoulder.  
"Gotcha!" A voice yelled.  
2D turned around. "Eh?"  
The hand and voice belonged to a guard.  
Three of them were struggling to contain Russell.  
"Sir," the guard said into his radio. "Should I take them back to their cell?"  
"No," Murdoc replied. "Bring them to my Toture Chamber."  
(Yes, Murdoc MUST have decorated it to his liking!)  
"But what if they escape again?" The guard asked.  
"Are you questioning my authority!!?" Murdoc yelled. "Don't worry. They won't escape. I'll see to _that _personally..."

**Chapter Seven**

_"Welcome to Hell!!"_

Upon entering the chamber, all of the colour from 2D's face drained.  
"Ah, long time no see, Dullard." Murdoc said. "Oh, you're as _white _as a _fuckin_' sheet, you are! 'M surprised the colour didn' _disappear_ from yer '_air_ as well!" He taunted.  
"Look," Russell began. "I don't know what we've done wrong... but-"  
"_Don't know what you've done wrong_!!!?" Murdoc screeched. "For one, _you-_" he yelled, pointing at 2D. "Broke into my building - _privet property_, might I add! Ya contaminated the air supply with ya _dumb shit_ thoughts, ya scratched the paint on a support beam-"  
"How d'yeh know 'bout t'at?" 2D interjected.  
"_Lemme finish_!!" Murdoc bellowed. "Ya tried to hit on my second-in-command-"  
"Wot?" 2D cut in again.  
"_Shut up_!" Murdoc shouted hysterically. "And, ya keep interruptin' me!! Welcome to hell boys! You're in for a long and sleepless night!"  
"Fair enough..." 2D agreed.  
"ARGH!!!"  
"Uh, are yeh awright, Muds?" 2D asked.  
"Shut up That's enough outta you!" Murdoc yelled. "Take 'im away an' lock 'im in the V.I.P cell." Murdoc ordered.  
"The two guards in the room nodded, and proceeded to drag 2D away.  
"V.I.P cell?" 2D asked. "Does 'at mean I'll get special attention an' free food?"  
"No. It's so I can keep a close eye on you." Murdoc said. "And you-" he said, pointing at Russell. "Well... You're fat and you eat too much and I hate you. Fuck off."  
Ooh. Russell was hurt. He knew Murdoc had always made fun about his weight, but he'd gone too far this time.  
"Hey you crazy, power-hungry mother-fucker!" He said to Murdoc.  
"Wot?" Murdoc replied, backing away slowly as Russell approached.  
"How would you like to have a brocken neck? Or a ruptured spleen? I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Russell threatened.  
"Uh... Security!?" Murdoc tried to say, but Russell had grabbed him by the throat.  
What came out was more like: "Urgh, Sehurghigee..."  
"I've put up with your shit for _far_ too long. It's time you paid the pr-oof!"  
Russell didn't get to finish his sentence. He was lifted up into the air. (And knowing how big Russell is, that would be difficult for anybody.)  
He let go of Murdoc.  
Murdoc rubbed his sore throat. "Ah, Noodle." He said. "Thank you."

**Chapter Eight**_  
Nervous breakdown?  
Or coming around?_

Noodle stopped, gently lowered Russell to the floor, and stood still.  
"Well!?" Murdoc asked. "Finish him!" He ordered.  
Noodle shook her head and fell to her knees, tears cascading down her face.  
She couldn't do it!  
After five years of being treated badly by Murdoc, that one nice comment had cleared her thoughts.  
"No," she choked through her tears. "I can't do it! I _won't_ do it!" She cried.  
Murdoc shook his fist threateningly. "Are you disobeying a direct order!?" He asked, his greenish skin slowly turning a deep shade of red.  
Noodle stood up and held her chin high.  
"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I am."  
She started walking towards the exit.  
Murdoc grabbed Noodle by the shoulders.  
"What's gotten into you, girl!!?" He hissed.  
"Nothing." She retorted. "It's what's gone out of me."  
"I swear," Murdoc began. "If you leave this room, and do not finish your task... _You will pay the price_!!"  
Noodle just shrugged, threw Murdoc across the room and laughed.  
"Just ry and stop me," she said, turning to face the door. "Come on, Russ."  
Russell nodded and smiled.  
Noodle was back.

**Chapter Nine**_  
Ouch!_

"Don't worry," a guard said to 2D. "Jus' gonna squeeze all the air out o' your lungs. 'S no big deal."  
The guards lifted 2D onto a very medieval-looking table, with chains hanging down one side.  
His arms, legs and torso were strapped to the table with leather belt, to prevent him from moving.  
And the chains? Oh, 2D soon worked out what _they_ were for! (Even _with_ his tiny brain.)  
"No..." he muttered.  
He heard a laugh. (You know, like the one at the beginning of the song 'Feel Good Inc.'?)  
"Murdoc!?" 2D shouted, as the guards placed the chains over his body, and started winding them through a seemingly complex system of gears and cogs.  
"NO!!!" He screamed. "NO!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" (And trust me, this is _NO_ laughing matter!)  
But everything he said was useless.  
The guards wound the chains tighter, and tighter.  
2D felt like his chest was going to explode, when...  
BAM!!!  
The door at the end of the room suddenly _burst_ open.  
There, at the fot of the stairs, stood Noodle.  
"Stop," she ordered. "I order you to stop!"  
She ran down the stairs towards the guards, who let go of the wheel that was tightening the chains, which - in turn - released their tension immediately.  
"Hrrrgghh!" 2D breathed in deep lungfuls of air.  
"Hai! 2D san! Are you alright!?" Noodle asked, panic in her voice.  
2D's eyes went wide.  
"No!" He shouted. "NO!! Not you! No!"  
He struggled against the bonds holding him down.  
Noodle untied them and 2D sat up.  
"Are you okay, 2D san?" Noodle asked, feeling 2D's forehead.  
2D pulled back quickly, immense fear in his eyes.  
"It's alright, 2D san," Noodle said. "It's alright."  
2D shook his head vigorously.  
"No!" He shouted again.  
Lifting himself from the table, he half crawled, half stumbled, to a corner of the room furthest from Noodle.  
"No," he said again. "Not you! Not again!" He pointed at her and shook his head. "No!"  
Noodle shook her vead softly and sighed.  
"Okay," she said. "This isn't working."  
She quickly ran up to 2D, who had no time to move, and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.  
"Alright Russell, it's clear. The guards have run off. You can come in now." She said.

**Chapter Ten  
**_The rescue_

The large form of Russell filled the doorway from top to bottom, as well as side-to-side.  
"Holy shit," he said under his breath. "What did they do to you, man?"  
Noodle, whose hearing was far more advanced than any normal human, answered this question.  
"That rack over there," she said, pointing to the very table that 2D was now terrified of. "They almost killed him. If I hadn't come in and stopped them, he'd be dead by now."  
"Shit." Russell said plainly.  
"Here," Noodle began, moving over to 2D, who cringed further into the corner. "Help him up." She said.  
2D cried out in alarm at first contact with Noodle's hand, but soon succumbed to the warmth which now seemed to course through her.  
With 2D between them, the three friends made their way out of The Tower.

_...Meanwhile..._

"Urgh..." Murdoc stirred and slowly came to.  
"Those arseholes!!" He shouted. "Those insolent commoners!"  
A guard ran into the chamber, alerted by the commotion.  
"Wha-?" He began.  
That's when he saw Murdoc, bent over on the floor, in a fit of rage.  
"Oh, shit!"  
Those were the guard's last words, as Murdoc - in blind fury - lunged at him with great speed.  
Murdoc's experienced fingers worked effortlessly, and in seconds, he had broken the guard's neck.

**Chapter Eleven  
**_Hiding Out_

The streets of Essex were deserted. The thing is, it was pretty much midday.  
Usually, the streets would be bustling with activity.  
"Damn," Russell said. "What the hell happened _here_?"  
"T-teh people don' come outside no more, not si-since M-Murdoc's reign began." 2D answered.  
"There too afraid?" Noodle asked.  
"Exactly, Noods. Exatcly." 2D replied.  
"Hey," Russell began. "Speakin' o' not comin' outside no more, we gotta find a place to stay."  
Noodle nodded. "I agree with you completely, Russell chan." She said.

The trio soon arrived at the gates of Kong Studios.  
"Hell yeah," Russell commented. "This looks like a cool place to kick it!"  
"Yes, yes." Noodle said, anxious to get inside. "Come on."  
Once inside, they placed 2D onto a couch, and Russell closed the large, double doors, shutting them off from the rest of the world.  
"Okay," he said. "This... This is very odd."  
The studios were absolutely spotless. Every piece of furniture was completely clean.  
"Well," Russell said. "_This_ is wha you've been doin' all these years."  
2D nodded, slouching down on the couch.  
"Yeah," he agreed. "Looks like yeh found me out, 'ey?"  
Noodle nodded and started crying.  
"Oh, 2D san! We were _so_ worried about you!"  
Russell sighed. "C'mon," he said. "Let's see what _else _you've been doin' while we were gone."

"Oh, man!" Russell exclaimed at first sight of Noodle's room. "T-the wall! It's fixed! Y-you didn't-"  
"No," 2D said, cutting Russell off. "I hired somebody _else _to do it." He explained.  
"Oh." Was all that Russell said.  
He felt _quite_ stupid.  
"What about Shaun?" Noodle piped up.  
2D looked up. "Wot?" He asked.  
"_Shaun!_" Noodle repeated, waving her arms around for emphasis.  
"Teh big 'ead?" 2D questioned.  
Noodle nodded and pointed towards the sliding door on the other side of the room.  
Russell opened it.  
Noodle's eyes went wide.  
Shaun was... alive! After five years, he was still here!  
"Oh, 2D san!" Noodle cried. "Thank you! Did _you_ do this?"  
2D nodded. "I even stopped drinkin' 'is nutrients ta feed 'im." He said.  
Noodle ran up to 2D and hugged him.  
"Ow!" 2D yelled.  
Noodle pulled back. "Sorry, 2D san, I forgot."  
2D nodded and gasped, clutching his side.  
"Yeah," he said. "Just watch it, awright?" He asked.  
"Uh, okay," Russell interrupted. "Let's see if D managed to get rid of the Zombie infestation."

All of a sudden, Noodle's thoughts flashed back...

END PART ONE.

AAAARRGHHH!!!  
Whoo hoo!

Part one is finished!  
R&R please!


End file.
